


The Quickie

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Another TV Show Entirely, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Inspired by..., Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Second Person, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Undercover, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Daisy's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quickie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> This was inspired by the TV adaptation of 'The Night Manager' - specifically a Tom Hiddleston sex scene. (Thank you brain!)  
> Written for BrilliantlyHorrid and RowboatCop in the hopes of inspiring them to finish AU fics of theirs that I love - specifically [Danger Will Follow Me Everywhere I Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3192710) and [Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2235546) respectively.

Coulson almost falls over in your eagerness to get the two of you through the door and into your hotel room, but you manage to keep him on his feet, before you slam him up against the wall, flicking your fingers at the lock on the door so it clicks shut.

"How - ?" he begins, his tone awed.

"Later," you tell him, practically growling as you fumble with the fastenings of his pants. "Need you inside me now."

He groans as you wrap your fingers around his thick prick, but he shoves your dress upwards, then gasps your name as he discovers you're not wearing even a thong under said dress, and that you're already wet.

"Fuck, Daisy," he mutters, then turns the two of you around so your back is against the wall. You wrap a leg around his waist, and he shoves into you with a grunt that you think might be the sexiest noise you've ever heard from him. You shove yourself further up the wall so that he can thrust deeper into your throbbing sex, and you balance yourself with your foot on the nearby credenza, wrapping your other leg around his body and clutching tightly onto his shoulders. 

His mouth is hot on the skin of your throat as he mouths kisses down your neck, and then he bites you, and you come hard, your muscles tightening around his cock so that for the moment he can't thrust. 

"Daisy," he gasps, and you force your muscles to unclench again so he can resume fucking you.

You come a second time, and then he's coming too, his mouth buried in the side of your neck to muffle his cries as he spends himself forcefully inside you.

"Fuck, Phil," you say, breathless and satisfied. You stroke the nape of his neck as the two of you try to catch your breath again.

"Are you okay?" he asks, lifting his face from the crook of your neck, and looking at you with a soft, worried expression.

You chuckle quietly. "Yeah, Phil, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry."

You raise your eyebrows in confusion at the apology. "Why?" you ask. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

"The lack of finesse," he tells you, not meeting your eyes. "That's not how I wanted our first time to go."

You cup his chin in your hand and lift his face, then kiss him, sliding your tongue into his mouth to stroke and tease until he's moaning into your mouth.

"You don't need to worry about a 'lack of finesse'," you tell him once you pull away. "I'm not a finesse kinda girl, Phil, you should know that by now."

"But – " he starts, and you shake your head.

"Don't," you say softly. "It's okay, Phil." You lift yourself away from him, feeling his cock slip out, and moisture on your thighs. "Let's grab a shower and then we can do this again in the bed."

His eyes go wide, but he nods eagerly, and you strip off your clothes, then move into the ensuite, Coulson right behind you.

"I want to go down on you," he tells you as he holds open the door of the shower cubicle.

You smirk at him as you step into the cubicle. "Sounds good to me."

"For hours," he says.

You chuckle. "I think I could live with that, Phil."

He grins, eyes twinkling, and you reach up to turn on the shower, then pull him closer and kiss him, pressing your naked flesh to his.

"Then I'm going to ride you slowly until you're begging me to let you come," you tell him.

"Fuck, Daisy!"

As you begin lathering soap over his broad, hairy chest, you can't help thinking that tonight's been a total success: your undercover mission went without a hitch, and you've finally taken that first step towards a more intimate relationship with Phil Coulson.


End file.
